The invention relates generally to emergency traction splints for a human patient whose leg or legs have been fractured or otherwise seriously injured, in an automobile accident, for example. More particularly, the invention relates to emergency leg splints which also afford a shield, or barrier, against cross-contamination between successive patients from biohazards present in human blood, urine, feces and other body fluids.
Emergency traction splints and components thereof are well known, both in the patent literature and in the marketplace. Exemplary are the various models of SAGER.RTM. Emergency Traction Splints. Several of these models have been developed by Anthony G. Borschneck, M.d., one of the applicants herein and patentee under U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,153; 4,463,750; and, 4,608,971 inter alia.
Another form of emergency leg splint, variously known as a crossbar ischial pad traction splint, or Ischial Pad splint, or Half Ring Splint, is disclosed in expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,428.